


Still snarking, you're fine.

by KikiDoesFanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek to the Rescue, Drabble, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiDoesFanfic/pseuds/KikiDoesFanfic
Summary: Drabble for the feb 22nd sterekdrabbles words: Wrist, Slump, Polish.





	Still snarking, you're fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Gobsmack applejack and cozy alpha allourheros, from the sterekdrabbles discord, for reading this over for me x

Stiles startled as he heard a howl, shaking his head to clear some of the fuzziness away.

He yanked at the cuff again, cursing in Polish when it chafed but didn't budge, despite his earlier struggles.

After what felt like an age, the door finally burst open, Derek moving to Stiles and checking him over where he was slumped against the wall.

"Any time now would be great, big guy." Stiles smirked, waving the cuff on his wrist in Derek's face.

"Still snarking, you're fine." Derek rolled his eyes but seemed more relaxed than before as he broke the chain.


End file.
